


the feeling is mutual

by pizza_my_heart



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Also that thing where people eat food off of somebody else's body, And also dicks, Anyway yes sorry if i forgot to tag anything, Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Bc theyre not nekkid or anything just eating way too heckin much in public, Belly Kink, But hes also kinky and so is crowley, But with bellies, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Food Kink, Food Play, Fucking i cant tag rn im so sleep deprived holy shit, Hey look theres a tag for that, Just while im posting, M/M, Mild to moderate public display kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wasnt sleep deprived when i wrote it, belly stuffing, hesitant to call it exhibitionism tbh, honestly theyre such fucking dorks, i am a sleep deprived disaster rn, maybe??? idk, mutual stuffing, smutty smutty smut, so here you go have fun reading about these two nerds having food sex i guess, whatever youd call that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizza_my_heart/pseuds/pizza_my_heart
Summary: Crowley eats a bit too much and it awakens something in Aziraphale.Crowley's always eager to please his angel, and a trip to the buffet ensues.(mutual stuffing pwp)





	the feeling is mutual

**Author's Note:**

> AY YO THIS IS A FIC FOR A KINK/KINKS THAT SEXUALIZE OVEREATING
> 
> IF THAT SOUNDS LIKE IT WOULD BE A BAD TIME FOR YOU, YOU SHOULD PROBABLY GO READ SOMETHING ELSE  

> 
> I think the influence of DictionaryWrites' gomens fics is pretty clear in this one and you should totally check out their works if you havent already bc theyre heckin great
> 
> Also i am a disaster who is also out of one of her sleep meds and so hasnt slept well for a fuckin week and a half and i cant even tell anymore if this one's any good but it's beta'd so im posting it anyway bc im sick of looking at it and also i have a three week posting streak going and i dont wanna break it so hAVE FUN READING MY PORN FOLKS

"I do hope you enjoyed yourself this evening," said Aziraphale. After they'd finished dining at the Ritz, he and Crowley had decided to head back to Aziraphale's place. Currently, they were curled up together on the sofa in his back room.

Well, _ Aziraphale _ was curled up. _ Crowley _ was stretched across the entire thing and was using Aziraphale as a pillow.

"Yeah, I did," murmured Crowley. "Full now, though. Ate too much. Sssleepy."

Now that he'd mentioned it, Aziraphale noticed that there was a modest curve to Crowley's usually flat stomach. A rush of bizarre feelings fluttered inside Aziraphale.

There were few things about which he had sexual feelings. He hadn't even realized that he _ could _ have them until… well, until Crowley had helped him put the pieces together. (One of their breakthroughs involved rather a lot of crepes and one ruined pair of trousers.)

But that was different. Those were about his own body getting softer, and food, and _ indulgence_, and being desired by Crowley. This was _ new_.

He'd never lusted _ outward _ before. Certainly, he'd always found Crowley pleasing to look at, but in the way one enjoyed a sunrise. Beautiful-- breathtaking, even. But people don't go around having lustful thoughts about sunrises just because they're beautiful, generally speaking.

He looked at Crowley. Beautiful, like a sunrise. He let his eyes drift downward to...

_Crowley's stomach._ _This-- this _was_\-- _he floundered, and stole a glance at it once more. _Oh dear_. He wanted to do to Crowley what Crowley had done to him so many times.

To touch his belly, see it swell larger, to _ feed _ him--

"Oi! Earth to Aziraphale! Are you going deaf, mate?"

"Eh?" Aziraphale was jolted out of his thoughts abruptly.

"I asked if you had a good time tonight, angel. I know _ this _ is probably stuffed," he poked Aziraphale in the stomach (Aziraphale let out an "eep!"), "but I didn't realize that your _ ears _were."

"Right, er. Sorry. Was just thinking about something. I had a lovely time, dear."

"It's a shame I'm so sleepy," yawned Crowley, "I'd love to give your belly the attention it deserves." As he yawned he _ stretched, _ and his shirt rode up just enough to reveal a sliver of his belly.

Aziraphale thought he'd pass out. _ Well, this will never do. _After he regained a modicum of composure, he decided to test the waters. "I'm glad you ate with me tonight instead of just getting a coffee like you usually do."

"Mmph," Crowley grunted noncommittally. "Well, you know. Figured it was a special occasion, what with stopping the apocalypse and everything."

"What if--" Aziraphale knew his mouth was moving but it felt like someone else was speaking. "What if-- it wasn't just for special occasions?"

"How do you mean?"

Aziraphale's heart pounded. "What if-- we ate together more often. Not--" he gulped. "Not me eating whilst you watch. But us eating. _ Together._"

"Hmmm…"

"I do still absolutely love when you watch me eat," he added nervously, eager to fill the silence. "And when you-- _ feed _ me." His next words tumbled out of his mouth quickly, and he squeaked the last few. "I was just perhaps wondering if you were at all interested in us both eating?"

"I don't suppose that this is what you were thinking about, is it?"

Aziraphale stammered. Crowley laughed.

"I'm in your lap, angel. Did you forget which bits you've got manifested at the moment? It would have been difficult _ not _ to notice. Or should I say-- _ hard? _" He sent himself into a spat of laughter.

"Crowley!" Aziraphale huffed while Crowley laughed at his own joke. "Please! Are you interested or not?"

After Crowley stopped laughing, he said, "Of course I'll do it, angel. But _ I _get to pick the restaurant. Now what exactly is it you want from this experience?"

"What do I _ want_?"

"You _ know,_" he flipped over and sat up to face Aziraphale, sleepiness apparently forgotten. "Do you just want me to eat with you? Do you want me full? Too full? Do you want to watch me eat? Do you want to feed me? Do you want us to feed each other? What do you _ want_?"

"I-I'm not sure," said Aziraphale, a little overwhelmed by all the questions. "All of that sounds lovely, but truthfully, I rather hadn't thought that far ahead yet. This _ want_, as you put it, is all very new." He took a breath. "I think-- I think most of all I want you _ full_. Too full." And then he added, a bit sheepishly, "And I want… I want to play with your belly."

Crowley gave him a toothy grin. "I think that can be arranged."

***

Aziraphale always picked food that was so _ nice_. Classy. High quality. And sure, Crowley enjoyed it. But it was nice to mix things up a little, sometimes. Sometimes you wanted food that was cheap, greasy, and, most of all-- _ plentiful_.

"Voila! A buffet!" Crowley swept his arms dramatically, facing the storefront. "They've got a little of everything, here. Pizza, sliders, wings, Chinese food, Indian food…" He whirled around to face Aziraphale. "They've even got sushi." Aziraphale's face brightened. "Thought you'd like that bit. I'm hoping the _ diverse _ menu will make eating loads significantly more fun." He didn't _ love _ food the way Aziraphale did, so although it was _ possible _ for him to shove more food into his body than any human ever could without hurting himself, it would all start to taste like sand after a while unless he kept switching up what he ate. Truthfully, it was all probably going to start tasting like sand anyway, but anything for his beautiful soft angel.

They found a quiet little booth in the corner that still wasn't too far from the buffet. Aziraphale made a beeline for the sushi. Crowley took his time, walking around and looking at everything available before he put anything on his plate. He was _ strategizing_. If Aziraphale wanted him full, he was going to make bloody sure he was as full as demonically possible.

When he returned to the booth Aziraphale hadn't touched his sushi. "It seemed rude to start without you."

Crowley's plate had small portions of about a dozen different dishes whose origins spanned the globe. He had a couple hot wings, lo mein, some mac and cheese, pork dumplings, pakoras, a slice of pizza...Like he'd said, he was going for _ diversity_.

Crowley slid into the booth. "Well, I'm here now, angel. Tuck in." So Aziraphale did. They both did. Aziraphale popped his first sushi roll into his mouth and hummed happily. "Have I ever told you how bloody cute you are when you eat?" Crowley growled.

Aziraphale swallowed his bite of sushi. "You know, I'm not sure that you've ever used that particular adjective before."

"Well, you are." Crowley took a bite of hot wing. "Sickeningly. It's ridiculous," he said, mouth full of chicken.

"Crowley! Don't talk with your mouth full!" cried Aziraphale, horrified.

"Angel, I fully intend to stroll out of here with my trousers undone. I hardly think talking with my mouth full is more indecorous than that. Besides," he took another bite, "nobody's watching."

"Your trousers undone?" Aziraphale went pink at the image.

Crowley saw his opportunity to toy with Aziraphale further and he pounced on it like a cat on a bird. "Yeah. Probably leaning against you for support. You'll probably also be pretty stuffed, so we'll have to waddle on out of here. Just absolutely make a huge spectacle of ourselves. You'd like that, wouldn't you." He ran his foot up Aziraphale's leg under the table. "All those eyes staring at us. Just think about it, angel."

Aziraphale's cheeks were a rather lovely shade of crimson. "I am," he said to his plate. His eyes flicked up to Crowley's. "And, yes, I would. Like that, I mean."

"Keep eating your sushi, angel," said Crowley through another bite. Lo mein, this time. An errant noodle dangled from his lips. He slurped it into his mouth. "We have a buffet to clean out."

***

The average human eats three plates at a buffet. Those more ambitious would eat five, perhaps seven at the most.

Crowley had fourteen.

"_Hic!_" He'd gotten the hiccoughs around plate ten. "_Hic! _ Angel, -- _ buauh-- _ " he belched softly. "Angel, d'you wanna get outta here? _ Hic! _ I think the sstaff are giving us dirty looks and I'd rather we not get -- _ hic!-- _ banned. I like this place." He looked down at himself. Distantly wondered how many plates it would take before he wouldn't be able to see his feet. "Never eaten this much b'-- _ hic-- _ b'fore. _ Hic! _ Feel sstrange. Ssort of... _ warm _ ... and lazy." The skin around his middle felt _ stretched_. Frankly, it felt like his insides needed it to stretch _ more. _ Like they were all pressing up against it but still needed more room. He put a hand to his belly absently. There was almost no give to it.

"Leaving sounds like a jolly good idea. Tip top. Fantastic. Absolutely tickety-boo," said Aziraphale, flustered. The warm, heavy weight of his overfed stomach (he'd had about eight plates) was partly why he was flustered, yes, but mostly--

It was _ ruining _ him to see Crowley so stuffed. Aziraphale had never seen him like this before, and it was-- he took in a ragged breath--it was _ exquisite_. He stood, glad that he didn't have anything manifested downstairs at the moment. An erection would have been _ most _inconvenient.

Crowley tried to follow suit, but failed. "'Ziraphale… --_hic!-- _need help getting --ug-- up."

"Oh dear…" Aziraphale flushed, and Crowley grinned lazily. Aziraphale moved around the table to help Crowley up.

"Hey, angel. What if I got sstuck in the booth. Imagine the --_ hic! _ \-- headlines." Aziraphale hooked his arm around underneath Crowley's shoulders. "London Man Dessscimates Buffet, Getss Sstuck in Booth. Fire Department -- _ hic!-- _Called."

Aziraphale swallowed, trying very hard not to picture that exact thing. He needed to maintain some level of composure, at least until they got to the Bentley. "Now don't be silly, Crowley. Come on now, upsy daisy."

He hefted Crowley out of the booth. Dear Lord. He could _ feel _ how much heavier Crowley was. _ Don't look don't look don't look don't look. _

Aziraphale looked. It was all he could do to not go weak at the knees. Under his jacket, Crowley's shirt clung to every inch of his belly. It was a black v-neck that had been tight _ before _ he'd shoved all that food down his throat and was now _ indecent. _ It had ridden up a bit, too, revealing a faint happy trail. And, as promised, he'd undone his trousers (between plates five and six, because of course Aziraphale had kept track).

"_Hic! _ I bet you'd like it though. If I did get sstuck. I bet you'd like it loadss." Crowley slung his arm over Aziraphale's shoulder. Aziraphale tried (and failed) to ignore the brush of Crowley's belly against his own. "Angel, angel! Wait! We have to-- _ hic! _ \--we have to get desssert! To -- _ hic!-- _ to go."

"Good Lord, Crowley. Do you really want _ more_?" He'd meant to sound incredulous, but he couldn't stop a note of delight from creeping into his voice.

"_Yess! _"

He clutched Crowley a little tighter, desperate for him. "You're sure?" he asked, voice low.

"I can _ \--hic!-- _ handle it, angel! B'ssidess. We're gonna share."

Aziraphale nodded. "Well, alright, then. What would you like?"

"I want --_ hic!-- _ I want you to pick. Don't tell me what it -- _ hic!-- _is. Ssurprise me."

***

As soon as they left the restaurant, Crowley started whispering into Aziraphale's ear. "Look, everyone'ss looking at uss. Can you imagine their facess if they knew what we were going to --_hic!-- _do when we got home? That we're going to eat even _more?_ That we --_hic!--_ _get off _on it?" Aziraphale suppressed a groan. With Crowley pressed up against him like this, their commute home seemed impossibly long. Then Crowley turned his torso towards Aziraphale, letting the swell of his stomach press a little more into the angel. "They'd be ssssssscandalised, angel. Abssssolutely --_hic!--_ _ssscandalised._"

"Good _ god_, Crowley," breathed Aziraphale. It was all too much. Crowley was so _ full_, pressing so _ close _ to him, saying such _ filthy _ things in his ear, it was enough to make a being _ discorporate, _surely--

He couldn't stand it one more instant. They tumbled onto his bed. Crowley ended up on top of him--because of _ course _ he did--all his weight (and his belly) pressing into Aziraphale. "You really couldn't wait, huh, angel? You had to miracle uss home?" Crowley teased, their faces an inch apart. _Hic! _ You really _ do _ like me like thiss, don't you?"

"I just didn't want you to hiccough and hit another pedestrian," huffed a clearly still flustered Aziraphale. Crowley flopped off Aziraphale and onto his back. Aziraphale sat up, already missing Crowley's weight on top of him.

"Sssuuuuure, angel, ssure," Crowley said to the ceiling. "Well, now that we're inside…" He took his glasses off and tossed them on Aziraphale's nightstand. "Don't need those. _ Hic! _ Or thiss." He took off his jacket, and threw it on the ground. "Or these." He kicked off his shoes. "And definitely not _ these." _ He tried to shuck off his trousers, but failed. Tight trousers and full bellies don't mix, he realised too late. "Er. Angel. It sseemss I could -- _ hic!-- _ use a little help."

"Oh! Er, of course!" _ Crowley's too full to undress himself_. The thought was electric. Aziraphale helped Crowley pull his trousers off. Their shoes also joined the growing pile on the floor. Aziraphale disrobed himself next, until he was left in just his pants.

"You're not going to --_ hic-- _fold your trouserss?" asked Crowley, surprised.

Aziraphale devoured Crowley with his eyes. The swollen curve of his belly, his obscenely tight shirt --_Heavens, he could see the outline of Crowley's navel, he hadn't even noticed that in the restaurant-- _the inch of visible flesh at the hem, Crowley's happy trail… He flicked his eyes up to meet Crowley's, pupils blown. "Frankly, Crowley, damn my trousers."

Crowley grinned. "Well, what did you get us for desssert?"

"Well." Aziraphale bit his lip and sheepishly opened the takeaway container to reveal a scrambled rainbow comprised of many, many cubes of gelatin. "Sorry. Er, too many flavors to pick from. Got excited. I may have gone just a titch overboard, so don't feel like you have to eat more than you'd like."

Crowley clambered into Aziraphale's lap, and settled in it sideways, long legs stretching out perpendicular to Aziraphale. He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it over his shoulder. "I'm game, angel. _ Hic! _"

Their bellies were brushing against each other again, but now it was skin against skin. Aziraphale's eyes fluttered closed for a moment and he took another ragged breath. He wanted this so badly his _ soul _ached. He pulled out a cube of green gelatin and held it to Crowley's lips. Crowley sucked it out of his fingers with a slurp that gave Aziraphale goose pimples.

"You need _ \--hic!-- _ desssert too, angel," Crowley purred, reaching into the takeaway box for another piece of gelatin. This one was red. "Go on." Aziraphale leaned in towards Crowley's fingers and slurped up the gelatin. He'd never slurped _ anything _ before. Well, except for ramen. But you were _ supposed _to slurp ramen.

They kept going like that, slurping little cubes out of each other's hands. Crowley matched him piece for piece. Aziraphale rested one of his hands on Crowley's belly, and Crowley hummed and leaned into his touch. Aziraphale began small strokes with his thumb. "Bloody heaven, angel. I ssee why you like thiss sso --_ hic!-- _ sso much." He turned to straddle Aziraphale, and pushed their bellies together harder. The breath caught in both their throats at the sudden increase in pressure.

"Hgh-- Crowley--" Aziraphale made a strangled noise. Crowley's solid belly was squished into the soft surface of Aziraphale's, deforming it and pressing up against the firm organ inside. Crowley clutched at Aziraphale's malleable belly and started planting little kisses along his neck and the softness just under his jawline.

"Do we have any --_ hic!-- _ desssert left?" _ whuff_ed Crowley against Aziraphale's neck.

"Er." It took Aziraphale a moment to process Crowley's question because of all the _ everything _ that was happening. He glanced down at the takeaway container. "Yes, we still have a few."

"Miraculously, I seem to have a bit of room left. _ Hic! _Sshall I eat them off you?"

Now Aziraphale clutched at _ Crowley's _ belly. His demon, filling himself up just a little bit more, and all for _ him. _ Aziraphale felt ineffably lucky. "Crowley, you are utterly _ wicked_. Absolutely, you shall."

"Exssscellent," grinned Crowley again, pushing Aziraphale down on the bed.

There was a brief moment where Aziraphale was just staring at his own ceiling. Then he felt the cold shock of gelatin on his skin as Crowley placed the remainders along his torso. Then suction, and Crowley's hellishly hot tongue. Crowley sucked and nipped and slurped the remaining pieces of gelatin, and then, when they were gone, at Aziraphale's soft flesh.

"Oh-h-h-h-- Crowley!" Aziraphale keened. He pulled at Crowley's hair.

"Mmm...angel. Sso good when you pull my hair. But didnt you want to _ \--hic!-- _ play with _ my _ belly?"

Aziraphale wailed. "_Fuck _ yes."

"Well, flip around so your head's by my feet, then. 'M having far too much fun here to --_ hic!-- _sstop." Crowley rolled onto his side.

Aziraphale did so, settling on his side rather than his back. And at last he was confronted with Crowley's belly, up close, entirely exposed.

Aziraphale was in awe. "You're so _ round. _ So _ big _" And Crowley _ was_, at least compared to what he'd started with. Cautiously--no, _ reverentially_, Aziraphale brought his hands up to Crowley's belly. Put them on it like it was something _ holy_. "It feels so different from mine," he said, fascinated. "So much firmer."

"It'ss cos I'm not all lovely and sss--_ hic!-- _ sssoft like you, angel." Aziraphale felt Crowley's belly jump under his hands when he hiccoughed. It was strangely exciting. Crowley squeezed handfuls of Aziraphale's belly for emphasis. "Sso -- _ hic!-- _lovely." Crowley started using his mouth on Aziraphale's belly again.

"Mmmh. Well, I think you're very lovely, soft or not," said Aziraphale, breathless from Crowley's attentions. "Especially like this." He started to run his hands over the taut skin of Crowley's middle. Light, superficial touches, stimulating just the surface.

"Ohhhhhh--!" Crowley moaned from the feeling of Aziraphale's fingers on the stretched, sensitive skin of his middle. Whilst still attending to Aziraphale's belly, Crowley said, "_ Ssssatan _ , angel, that's _ nicce. _ I can't believe...I've never... _ tried _ thiss before...Sssixss thoussand...yearss and sstill learning...new ways to ssin. _ Hic! _From an... angel, no lesssss."

Emboldened by Crowely's enthusiastic response, Aziraphale deepened his touch, working knots out of Crowley's straining abdominals.

Crowley moaned again, so overwhelmed he forgot to keep suckling at Aziraphale's belly. "Angel, you have got to be taking the --_ hic!-- _ pisssss. How. How doess thiss feel sso good. How doess thiss feel sso _ \--hic!-- _ good and I didn't know it. I am ssssixss -- _ hic!-- _ fucking _ thoussand _ yearss old and I never knew how fucking -- _ hic!-- _ good thiss felt. What the actsssual fuck."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," said Aziraphale honestly. He dared to bring his lips to Crowley's skin, and mimicked what Crowley had been doing to him.

"_God _ \-- Ssatan--whoever!-- _ angel_, _ how the _ \--hic!-- _ fuck did you not tell me how _ \--hic!-- _ fucking good thiss feelssssss_," Crowley hissed.

"I thought… you knew," said Aziraphale with amusement, between mouthwork.

"Well, I bloody well --_hic!--_ _didn't _and I'm fucking _pisssssssed off_."

Aziraphale stopped and looked down at Crowley's face. "Well, I'm not sure what you want me to do about it."

"I want you to _keep fucking going_, iss what I want you to --_hic!--_ fucking do about it!"

"Any chance you'll reciprocate?"

"Sssatan, angel, --_ hic!-- _ of coursse I'll bloody _ resssssciprocate_. But I'm sstill bloody -- _ hic!-- _ pisssed off."

"Shall I play with your prick, then? Or your cunny, if that's what you're going with tonight?"

"_Yess! _ " hissed Crowley, exasperated. "But for hell'ss ssake, -- _ hic!-- _ use your hand and ssave your mouth for my sstomach. D'you want -- _ hic!-- _your bits played with as well, then?"

"If you don't mind, dear, that would be lovely," said Aziraphale. They each snapped their fingers and manifested penises, crying out from the shock of going from no genitals at all straight to raging erections.

"Gah! Never will get used to that."

"Worse than sobering up, really," agreed Aziraphale, pulling Crowley's leaking cock out of his pants.

They started to wank each other off, slurping and slathering hungrily at one another's bellies again. "Sssixss --_ hic-- _ bloody _ thoussand _ yearsssss…" Crowley panted. It wasn't going to take them long to come, aroused as they both were.

Not long at all, in fact. Crowley pinned Aziraphale's prick to the underside of his spit-slicked belly and started to work them both at once, making Aziraphale cry out.

"Crowley, I'm going to--!" Crowley pulled his head out of the way just in time for Aziraphale to come all over his own stomach. Crowley put one of his own hands on his prick on top of Aziraphale's pudgy one and finished himself off, letting the sight of Aziraphale's orgasm propel him towards his own. He came on his own stomach, too, bending in half so violently he feared he might rupture something and discorporate.

But he didn't. When it was all over, he flopped back onto the bed, exhausted. "Oh dear," he was distantly aware of Aziraphale saying, "we do seem to have made rather a mess, haven't we?"

"_Ssatan, _ Aziraphale. We have the best sex of our lives and all you can think about is _ mess_?" Aziraphale pouted until he looked down and saw that Crowley was smiling. Crowley snapped his fingers and they were both clean and dry, and he was snuggled up in the angel's plush arms. "If you ask me, angel, what you should be thinking about right now is a _ nap._"

Aziraphale kissed Crowley on the crown of his head. "You know, Crowley, that does sound like a wonderful idea."


End file.
